A Bet Gone Wrong
by elven-faerie.aerowin
Summary: Tokiya and Fuuko always disagreed about everything they talk about. Recca got tired of their rants and made a bet. If they fought in a week, they have to be a couple in two whole weeks but if they didn’t…Recca will be their slave…What could happen between


A BET GONE WRONG

SUMMARY: Tokiya and Fuuko always disagreed about everything they talk about. Recca got tired of their rants and made a bet. If they fought in a week, they have to be a couple in two whole weeks but if they didn't…Recca will be their slave…What could happen between the two?

Argh…do I have to say this again? I do not own Flame of Recca…everything about it!

Alternate universe and Tokiya, Fuuko, Recca and Yanagi are classmates.

Credits to winoafuuko13 for approving the summary.

"MIKAGAMI!!!!!" Fuuko yelled inside the big house she was in. "Show yourself!!!Argh!"

"What is it now monkey?" he went down the staircase coolly. "A gorilla caught you?"

"No! Apparently, a big block of ice destroyed my homework!" She said as she showed him her book report.

"Who is this ice block?" he smirked.

"Who else?! But you!" Fuuko yelled at his face. "You are just jealous coz I have a great book report of five pages!"

Tokiya rolled his eyes, "Why would I ruin such a short book report if I have a book report of more than twenty two pages?"

"HMPF!!!!Darn it Mikagami!" she stomped her way out of the vicinity.

'It seems that Kirisawa left her homework here.' Tokiya thought.

He picked up the folder with five pages of short bond paper and scanned the pages.

'What kind of calligraphy is this anyway?!' he thought. 'I couldn't understand a thing.'

Tokiya went back to the study room and continued to make his own book report.

Fuuko grabbed a coin from her pocket and bought a can of soda from the vending machine. After drinking the soda in five big gulps and crashed the can by her foot. She walked going home and met Recca along the streets.

"FUUKO!" Recca yelled.

He realized her bad aura.

"Something happened?" he asked.

Fuuko looked at him darkly, "Ever heard of the name Mikagami Tokiya?"

Recca heaved a sigh and replied, "Another fight?"

"What do you expect?" Fuuko raised a brow. "A day with Mikagami without a fight?"

"It could happen." Recca said. "Ja ne…I still have an errand."

"Yeah sure…See you then!" Fuuko bid and went on her journey home.

"Kirisawa, may I see your book report." The teacher grunted.

"Mikagami here ruined it!" Fuuko yelled.

"I did not!" Tokiya retorted back.

The argument lasted for a few minutes.

"Kirisawa and Mikagami detention for both of you." The teacher said. "Three o' clock sharp."

"Jeez. I get detention because of a monkey." Tokiya groaned.

Fuuko rolled her eyes, "Another one…sigh"

A few minutes passed and it was lunch break already.

"Tokiya-kun, why don't you just stop fighting with Fuuko-chan?" Yanagi said. "It'll benefit the both of you."

Tokiya snorted, "I'm not the one starting the fights…"

"Oh really." Fuuko slyly said.

"It's your fault why I got detention." Tokiya pointed out.

"My fault? My fault?!" Fuuko defended. "If you just didn't ruin my book report, it wouldn't turn out like this!!"

"Will the two of you just stop it?!" Recca yelled at both of them.

They both stopped at stared at Recca, "Don't dare mess with me!"

"Why don't we just make a bet?" Yanagi suggested.

"Fine then a bet will do." Recca agreed.

Tokiya thought quizzically and said, "What kind of bet sea monkey?"

"If you fought within a week starting tomorrow morning…the two of you will become lovers…ahh…err…couple. But then if you two succeeded the week without fighting…"

"Recca will be your slave!" Yanagi continued.

Recca's jaw dropped. "Why me?!"

"Just wait and see!" Yanagi replied.

"Deal." Fuuko agreed.

"Fine then." Tokiya agreed to the terms and conditions. "As long as I don't become the monkey's boyfriend."

"As if I want to be your girlfriend." Fuuko crossed her arms.

"Agreed, it's a deal." Recca sighed.

-kring kring-

"It's already 12:40pm?" Yanagi checked her wristwatch. "It's already time for Physics."

"I haven't even eaten my lunch yet…" Fuuko complained.

Recca replied, "Well…If you haven't fought with Mikagami, you would have the chance to eat."

"Sea monkey's right Kirisawa." Tokiya said.

"Yeah…Wait! You are agreeing with Recca?!" Fuuko asked.

Tokiya ignored her. "Class is starting already. I don't want to be late for another minute."

"Hime, let's go now." Recca called.

"Ha…Hai!" Yanagi replied. "Ne, Fuuko-chan let's go!"

"Yeah yeah…I'll be right there." Fuuko replied.

Fuuko's PoV

_2:59:01pm_

_GAH!!! Fifty nine seconds till detention with ice block Mikagami. _

_59…_

_58…_

_56…_

_55…_

_54…_

_53…_

_52…_

_51…_

_50…_

_It's taking __soooo__ long…Why am I hurrying anyway? If I hurry then I'd spend two whole hours with Mikagami in a closed room with a teacher while the clock is ticking slowly. I can't even have an argument with him or else I gotta be his girl for how many weeks? Thank goodness it's only for a week. _

_30…_

_29…_

_28…_

_27…_

_26…_

_25…_

_24…_

_23…_

_22…_

_21…_

_20…_

_I hope time would stop. I hope these twenty seconds would last for a few more hours…Sigh…I don't want to be stuck with him…_

_10…_

_9…_

_8…_

_7…_

_6…_

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_-__kring__kring__-_

_Dang! I have to stay in detention for two hours. ARGH!!!!_

End of PoV

"See you later Fuuko!" Yanagi bid and went to the day care center beside the school.

Recca scratched his head, "I'll go help her."

"Yeah…Go ahead." Fuuko sighed. "I still have detention."

"Remember don't fight!" Recca winked.

As Recca and Yanagi left, Tokiya and Fuuko proceeded to the detention room.

"He is dumb, isn't he?" Tokiya said to break the silence.

"Huh? How can he be dumb?" Fuuko asked. "Who is he?"

"Hanabishi…How would he know we didn't fight while he is gone?" Tokiya said.

"Well…I gotta disagree." Fuuko replied. "See this on my collar?"

Tokiya looked at Fuuko's collar. "Yeah I can."

"It's a small recorder." Fuuko said. "It can detect what we are talking about. So, he'll still know we fought."

"Then he is partially dumb." Tokiya said while opening the door to the room.

"Well he is clever." Fuuko replied.

Tokiya sat down and looked outside.

Minutes passed…

"What time is it?" Fuuko asked loudly.

"3:10pm." Tokiya replied.

"Gah…A long way to go." Fuuko complained.

Her boredom led her to doze off. And yes…Snoring.

'Geez…The monkey is snoring.' Tokiya thought while looking at Fuuko with a disgusted face. 'Is this a guy or a girl?!'

"Recca-kun, you are pushing them too hard." Yanagi said.

Recca smiled, "I'm testing their patience on the deal."

"Yeah but still…Poor Fuuko-chan." Yanagi sadly said.

"Hahaha…" Recca laughed. "Aren't you the one who said that you want those two to stop picking on each other, are you?"

"Honestly…Yes…I want the two of them to stop fighting." Yanagi confessed. "But not in this way."

"Then what kind of way?" Recca asked.

Yanagi grinned, "The hard way…"

"When are you planning this?" Recca asked.

"The following day." Yanagi replied.

"Saturday then…" Recca smiled. "What time?"

"Hm…three o' clock at the carnival." Yanagi informed.

"Okay then…at three o' clock." Recca agreed.

"Hmm…It's already 4:30pm." Yanagi looked at her watch. "They are probably going out soon."

"Yeah…Let's close the day care center first."Recca said.

"Hai!!" Yanagi smiled.

They turned off the air conditioners and the lights after fixing up the mess the kids made. Then they locked the main door.

"C'mon let's wait for them by the gate." Yanagi said.

"Yeah and let's have ice cream." Recca replied.

"Time to go…Its 5pm sharp." The teacher supervising said.

"Kirisawa…get up." Tokiya woke Fuuko up.

"Don't disturb me." She sleep talked.

"It's dismissal already." Tokiya said louder.

"Oh…It's you Mi-chan…" Fuuko yawned. "Thanks for waking me up."

They went out of the classroom, went to the locker room, changed shoes and went out of the campus together in silence.

"FUUKO-CHAN!!!!"Yanagi waved.

"Yanagi-chan!!!" Fuuko waved back. "Recca!"

"Want to go out for ice cream?!" Yanagi asked the two who was still quite far away.

"Sure!"Fuuko replied. "What about you Mi-chan?"

Tokiya shook his head. "I still have a deadline to meet."

Tokiya said his goodbyes and walked home.

"It seems you two are getting along." Recca goofed. "But I'll still win that bet."

"You wish…" Fuuko smirked. "C'mon let's go!"

They ate ice cream, chatted and walked home.

AN: Directly to second day to cut the story short since this is a oneshot.

Saturday, 3:20pm

"Let's go ride the roller coaster!" Recca said.

"Sure I'm in." Fuuko agreed.

"I'm out." Tokiya disagreed.

"No disagreeing here." Yanagi winked. "C'mon!"

"I didn't know you like these kinds of rides." Fuuko pointed out.

"Ehehehe…"Yanagi nervously laughed."I'll sit beside Recca."

"Sure my princess." Recca goofed.

After the ride…

"I'm dizzy." A pale looking Yanagi went down the stairs from the roller coaster ride. "I think I'm going to puke."

"I'm hungry…"Fuuko whined. "I'll buy some food and medicine."

Fuuko left.

"Mikagami are you ready for the play on Monday?" Recca asked.

Tokiya snarled, "Don't remind me of my role."

"It's such a sweet role…" Recca said. "The best attraction of the play."

"You think it is…" Tokiya replied.

A few hours passed…

6:15pm

"Let's go to that ride!" Yanagi said.

"The House of Terror?" Fuuko asked.

"Yep." Yanagi smiled.

"Let's go then!" Recca pulled the girls' wrists.

They rode the mini mobile that led them inside the house. Yanagi was clearly frightened. Fuuko was a little jumpy. Recca was pulling pranks on the girls and Tokiya was plainly bored and practically on edge whenever someone would scream out of the blue. After twenty minutes inside the ride, they went to the Ferris wheel. The ride was quite long. When they went down, they ate dinner and waited for the fireworks to end the day.

8:00pm

"It's already time for the fireworks!" Yanagi said.

"Yeah it is already 8pm." Recca said.

They watched the magnificent fireworks display…of course made by Recca's father.

"Time to go…" Fuuko said after going out of the fair.

"Yeah…The actors and actresses need rest." Yanagi smiled.

"Yeah…" Fuuko sourly said. "Speaking of that terrible day…I wish I'll get sick."

AN: Cutting the story short again…

Monday, Fourth day, 2:30pm, 30 minutes left before the play starts

"Do I really have to wear this crap?!" Fuuko complained.

"Well…yes…Since this is your role." Yanagi smiled.

"Can't you make it longer?" Fuuko asked.

"Well you'll be wearing knee high socks." Yanagi replied.

"Speaking of clothes…I don't want to wear mine too."Tokiya shoved his long mane that was tied in a half pony.

"I'm sorry…I didn't pick your roles." Recca said. "It was just random."

"Whatever…" Tokiya left the dressing room.

Practically girls were there. "KAWAII!!!"

Tokiya groaned and went back in, carrying his clothes.

Minutes passed…

1st scene

"Daughter, come here if you may." The queen said.

"Yes mother?" Tokiya replied as he went in the stage.

The queen smiled, "Prepare for the grand ball my dear. Your sixteenth birthday ball will start any time soon."

"Yes." He replied.

Narrator: The princess went to her room and saw a spindle. She touched the spindle and fell asleep.

2nd scene

"My princess! Where are you my lovely princess?!" Fuuko acted on stage.

"Your highness…let us explain." Yanagi said while carrying her fairy wand.

"What are you three?!" Fuuko said as she brought out her sword.

The other fairy said, "The lovely princess is sleeping in the tallest tower of the castle. She can only be awaken by her true love's kiss."

"Yes…Please show me the way to the tower." Fuuko said.

"Follow us your highness." The third fairy said.

The wicked fairy appeared, "Not so fast…evil grin"

"You are the cause of this!" Yanagi said.

"Silence!" the evil one said.

Fuuko bravely stood, "No! You shall perish from this world while I'll save my princess!"

Fuuko stabbed the witch. She turned to her other side where the princess was sleeping.

"My beautiful princess, I wish I could wake you up with my kiss." She said.

Everyone was nervous…Will Fuuko kiss Tokiya the princess?

She kissed him a few centimeters away from his face. Then Tokiya woke up.

Narrator: The princess woke up and they lived happily ever after.

A loud applause came from the audience. Fuuko's face turned into a tint of pink…

Sixth day…

"I can't take this any longer!!!!" Fuuko yelled at the top of her voice.

"It isn't me who'll suffer this bet anyways…"Tokiya said coolly.

"laughs I WON THE BET!!!!!" Recca jumped around joyfully.

"Hmpf…That means I'll be the ice block's girl for a week." Fuuko groaned.

Tokiya said to her, "It is your fault since you can't attain a peaceful way of life. Your primate side had once again awakened."

"ARGH!!!!" she yelled…she wanted to bury him or torture him.

A few weeks later…

"What happened to you two?" Yanagi asked Fuuko.

Fuuko smiled and said, "Mi-chan and I are already friends."

"IS THAT TRUE?!?!!?!" Recca exclaimed.

Tokiya nodded. "It is because of the silly bet you made Hanabishi."

"Ehehehe…"Recca laughed…" This is totally **a bet gone wrong**."

**THE END**

Yeah the ending but if you want to read the alternate ending. Read forward.

"Ehehehe…"Recca laughed…" This is totally **a bet gone wrong**."

Yanagi laughed along. "Who knows? They might even be lovers for real."

"You agree?" Recca asked the other two.

"No!" They both yelled in unison.

Fuuko smugly smiled. "It could happen. Kidding."

They laughed excluding Tokiya until it seemed that Fuuko read Recca's mind.

"What is it in your mind?" Fuuko asked Recca.

"Another bet perhaps?" Recca smiled.

"I'm in…" Fuuko said. "Time to make my revenge."

"Since you are already friends I challenge you not to fight each other for a week. If you did fight, you have to stay away from each other and if you didn't I will be your SLAVE."

"Deal." Fuuko agreed.

That's all peepz…please don't forget to leave a review.


End file.
